With the development of mobile communication technologies, while a user easily carries his or her electronic device, the electronic device may freely access a wired and wireless network. The electronic device may provide a variety of functions based on the execution of an application program obtained over the wired and wireless network. For example, the electronic device may execute an application program using the electronic device's location information and may provide a location based service (LBS) to the user.
The electronic device may obtain the electronic device's location information by having, for example, a global navigation satellite system (GNSS) circuit (e.g., a global positioning system (GPS) circuit and the like). The location information of the electronic device may include, for example, a latitude value and a longitude value and may be used as an important parameter of the LBS application program.
The electronic device may ascertain the electronic device's location using the GNSS circuit (e.g., the GPS module and the like). Herein, the electronic device should receive a signal transmitted from a satellite via the GNSS circuit. The electronic device receives the signal at a predetermined period depending on an application program, thus increasing battery consumption.
Meanwhile, if the GNSS circuit is not included in the electronic device, the electronic device may ascertain the electronic device's location by applying triangulation to locations of three or more base stations. However, in case of using the triangulation, since the electronic device should use a base station of a mobile communication service provider to which it subscribes, a location hit rate may be relatively reduced.